My horrible life
by Darbydoo95
Summary: What if James never died that night? He will have to raise Harry with Sirius and Remus. Will he survive, or will Harry be messed up? I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**My Horrible Life **

"**Are you sure Lilly?" I asked "You don't need any help?" Lilly, my wife and best friend, smiled, her smile reaching her beautiful green eyes "James! You act as if I've never been alone with Harry before! Go, go have fun with your friends. They're going to get worried if you don't show your face every once in a while." She said laughing. I had a horrible feeling that I should at least take Harry with me. "Kay, but if you need me to come home don't hesitate to floo call me." she nodded and practically **_**pushed**_** me out of my own home.**

**I walked all the way to Sirius' house. **

"**Well lookie here Remy. Prongs finally showed us his face."**

"**You don't say! (gasp) It's true! Where in the world have you been James?"**

"**Home with my wife and baby." I say **

"**Well, don't just stand there come in!"**

**I smile as I walk into my best mates home. "You won't guess what you missed James"**

**I raise an eyebrow to say "what" for me. "A month ago Siri found out he was GAY! And in love with ME!" My mouth hit the floor. "Now, now Remy, don't scare him into going back to the baby and their baby" We all laugh and switch stories for about two hours. 'God, I missed them!' "And then Harry spoke his first word! I bet you can't guess what it was!" I stopped.**

"**Daddy" said Sirius.**

"**Mummy" guessed Remus**

"**Both wrong! His first words were 'Bloody…" **

"**HELL" we all yelled at the top of our lungs. We all laughed till I got that feeling again. Chills went up my spine. "Brrrrrr…"**

"**You okay mate?" Siri asked looking around Remy, who I just found out was in his lap.**

"**Yeah, I've just been having this bad feeling all day! But it went away when I came here, but I just had a huge wave come over me just now. Hey I got to go home. Yall want to come and see Harry and Lilly?" I asked. Sirius' face lit up at the mention of "Harry" He was jumping up and down, barely able to contain himself with happiness.**

**About a quarter of a mile away from my home, Padfoot said in a shaky voice "Prongs, don't look now, but isn't that where your house is?" I looked in the direction that Pads was pointing. My dark headed friend was pointing to the sky above my house. I froze in my steps. The "Dark Mark" was above it. For those who don't know the "Dark Mark" is a sign that the Death Eaters, or followers of Voldemort, have just made a kill.**

"**Oh my… LILLY! HARRY!" I took off down the road, forgetting that my friends were behind me. The "Dark Mark" looked even creepier up close, and I had a feeling it was about to get **_**very**_** personal. **

**I stopped at the front lawn. My house's roof had caved in right above the nursery. "You don't think…" Mooney started, but I didn't hear the rest. I was running full speed into the house I once called home. "LILLY! LILLY! LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU!" I saw Sirius going up the stairs. I could barely hold myself up let alone walk up the stairs. I heard Remus scream, and that helped me get my arse up those evil stairs.**

**The sight that awaited me was the most terrible one I could ever imagine. My Lilly was lying DEAD in the middle of the nursery, her red hair wrapped around her body. I maneuvered my way over to the baby crib that Harry was in. I picked him up and said "Harry's okay. Just a scar on his forehead." Remus tried to take Harry from my grasp, but I pulled him closer to my body. "James," Remus said "I need to look at him. I think that scar is a curse scar, and there's something… darker about him." I knew what he was saying. He thinks that Harry may be a Horcrux of Voldemort. "Kay but be very gentle with him." I say as I hand my one year old son over to one of my best mates.**

**I hear a dark chuckle. "Hello James Potter," A voice that is unmistakable. "Tonight, is the night that you finally meet your demise." I turned around and saw the man. He was chubby with rat like features. "P… Peter, I thought we were friends! How could you; how could you do something like this!" I yelled. He chuckled again "You had everything, James, but now I'm taking all this away from you! Avada Kedavra!" I dodged the green ray of light that **_**should**_** have killed me, but thankfully I had Sirius there with me. "STUPUFY!" All of my anger was in that one spell. The spell hit me former friend in the stomach, and he fell to the carpeted ground. "Sirius," I started, but he already knew what I was going to say. "Petrificus Totalus".** **At that moment I let all the rage, sorrow, and feelings of betrayal that Peter has given me. Sirius helped me up and we went back to his house. Remus transfigured a chair in the living room into a crib for Harry while I slept on the couch. The last thing I heard was Harry's crying because of the spell that was slowly and (apparently) painfully taking the soul of that bastard Voldemort out of my son. **

**It was too much to take, so I let my tiredness wash over me. Lets just say I had the worst night of my life, and it was only ten o'clock.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Horrible Life Chapter two The next morning I went to the Auror Association to report Lilly s death. The thought made me want to cry, but I had to be strong for Harry. Even though the boy is only one and a half years old, he can tell when some one is hurting. He just started walking a month ago, and now he comes up to me and pats my leg. It s like he s saying I miss her too, Daddy, but everything will be okay. He can t talk yet, but the look in his eyes speaks for him. He has the same beautiful green eyes that Lilly had. Sirius, I asked my closest friend Do you think we can go to Dumbledore, I need to inquire about a safer job. Sirius was shocked. Prongs, why in the world would you stop being an Auror? You ve always wanted to be an Auror since we were five, and knew what one was. I knew my friend was just trying to help so I took pity on him and laughed at his joke. Remy I need you to watch out for Harry. He smiled and said Of course, James AT HOGWARTS James, The old coot said I know this must be very hard on you, but I need Sirius and your help. He paused for dramatic effect for what felt like the millionth time in the fifteen minutes since we ve been here. I ve found something out about Voldemort. It turns out that he has made many horcuxes over the years, and it seems that your son is in potential danger. I was hoping that you could help me destroy all these horcuxes to stop Voldemort from rising once again. I was about to open my mouth to reject the mission, but then thought What if he comes after Harry again? Why did he even come over in the first place? If I do this Harry will be more safe and I m not ever going to let him get Harry like he got Lily. Kay Dumbledore. I ll do it, but I can t speak for Sirius. When I turned to him he was smiling as if he just pulled the biggest prank of all time! Are you KINDING I would do anything to spend more time with James, and to protect my godson. He said I m going with you James and you can t tell me otherwise. I smiled and thought I m so lucky to have a friend like him Dumbledore? I asked Did you hear about Peter? He frowned and the twinkle that was normally there vanished. Yes, I have, and I am very disappointed in his choices. I ve also found out that he will be given no trial and be Kissed soon. I nodded. I was about to leave when Siri asked What was the Sorting Hat thinking when he put Peter into Gryffindor? Dumbledore sighed and said I don t know, but we can ask him. He stood up and moved to a shelf, his long white hair following every movement that he made. Hello, friend. We have a question for you. The hat woke up and looked at the old man. Hello, Albus. What is the question for which you ask? I stepped up with sudden anger that I could barely control. Why did you put that traitor in Gryffindor? And by traitor I mean Peter Pettigrew. You sorted him to Gryffindor, which caused us to befriend him, which caused us to trust him, which in the end made me think he was trustworthy enough to make my secrete keeper! I paused for a breath He showed NO Gryffindor qualities! He s not brave, strong, or smart! The hat looked at me with a frown in its stitches. I really thought that he could have been a boy of Gryffindor talents. He has never done wrong and I never thought that he could. He showed bravery when he had to, and a lot of bravery at that. He was smart. Not book smart but street smart. He knew what could happen in life, and how to work it. Dumbledore, asked Sirius, Where do we find the first Horcrux? He smiled as he said In a cave not too far off the coast of England. Here I ll show you. We took the arms that he afford us and he took us to this eerie looking cave. Now before we go in You and Sirius must promise me that you will not undermine my authority on the matter. We promised on our magic. And we went inside. Little did I know that I was in for more action than I really would have liked 


End file.
